


but you and i lately been acting like islands

by beaconhillslacrxsse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, POV Jughead Jones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillslacrxsse/pseuds/beaconhillslacrxsse
Summary: He never really thought they would end up here.





	but you and i lately been acting like islands

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this before season 2 came out for my creative piece in class, re-read it and realised i was writing jeronica. it's been sitting around for about a year so i've changed the names to riverdale characters, and figured i may as well put it out into the world bc jeronica stans are starved for content
> 
> TITLE COMES FROM MAKE ME FADE - K.FLAY :)

****He remembered the first time he saw her. The door had opened, bringing with it the cool night air and a girl. Striding into the diner she came, raven hair cascading over tan shoulders, clothes primped to a state of almost perfection, and a slow crawling smirk on scarlet lips. While yes, he’d thought she was attractive, he couldn’t help but feel that her pretty face held something ungodly within, something dastardly cruel and malicious, and he’d hoped, foolishly, naively hoped, that she would never cross paths with him and his trio of three. Yet, Betty, kind-hearted and constantly looking for the good in others, had also seen the arrival and looked with different eyes; she’d seen the new girl who’d moved across cities to escape the sins of her father. And so, Veronica had been invited to join the table of three, and her path had suddenly crossed with his.

 

It had been a challenge for him. He’d hated her. She’d wormed her way into his small group of friends, become inseparable from Betty in a matter of days, and Archie had pined after her like a lost puppy before he found Val, and so she found her way into his life as well. Of course, just because they knew each other, hadn’t meant they’d gotten along. He couldn’t see beyond the popular privileged mask she wore as armour, and had resented her for including herself in his trio of Betty, Archie, and him. The effort he put into getting to know her was non-existent. She’d held tight to her stubborn pride, refused to be victimised by his cruel words, and refused to be seen as weak to anyone but herself. They’d traded barbed insults almost constantly, and she’d known where to hit, when to push and how to not quite cross the unwritten line they’d unwittingly drawn. He didn’t. It was one such week, half a year after they’d met when his parents told him that he had a choice, to stay with his dad, or leave with his mum and sister to the big city. So he’d been angrier than usual, madder than usual, more hurt than usual, and Veronica had hit a nerve. He lashed out. Taking every cruel thought he’d had about her and threw them at her feet, making his pain, her pain. In all honesty, he’d been under the impression that she didn’t have feelings, but seeing the hurt flicker behind her eyes and her smile drop for that one second proved him wrong.

 

He hadn’t noticed how much he actually enjoyed her company until she wasn’t there. Ever since that day she’d been noticeably absent from the group of which he was so possessive. He missed her; their banter and their almost friendship. He hadn’t seen her except in passing for almost a month now, only catching glances of her in the hallways between classes, and while leaving his favourite haunts just as he arrived.  It was one such day as he was arriving and she was leaving that they fell into an easy friendship. She had been looking a little undone for a while, more relaxed and less like the lead in a cliche high-school movie, and neither he nor she had been paying attention to their surroundings. As in the movies, she’d bumped into him whilst he had been carrying his typical milkshake to his usual table. She’d offered to buy him another as he’d muttered half-formed apologies to her, both for spilling the vanilla shake on her, and the ‘incident’, as he’d begun calling it, from the month before. They’d sat down at the table, Veronica idly played with the rim of the chocolate shake she’d ordered, and he’d alternated between drinking his shake and avoiding eye contact, and trying to look calm and collected. In the end, the silence had gotten too much, and he’d blurted out how sorry he was for what he said and he’s sorry he upset her and it was uncalled for and please could she stop avoiding him at all costs? She’d blinked, then blinked again. Her lips had twisted into wiry smirk. “So it seems I’ve been avoiding you because I thought I wasn’t wanted, and you’ve been wallowing in your guilt of making me think that. What a miscommunication we have had,” and she’d laughed until she’d snorted. The popular mask fell, the sincerity he’d missed was evident and at the end of their not-date-date, she’d joked that he owed her a lifetime supply of shakes for what he’d said.

 

He’d known she was joking, but he couldn’t help but supply those shakes on their next few meetings. The awkward silences had gradually grown lesser and lesser, and they’d gotten along surprisingly well when they weren’t at each other's throats. She wasn’t necessarily the best person, struggling with her toxic bitchy persona, yet always trying to become a better person. Her company was fun and he’d found he loved to banter with her when she was in a not so great mood. The V and J legendary rivalry transformed into one of the many ordinary co-dependent duo’s of their high school quartet.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and probably last work on here, but i'd love for any advice on writing and characterisations etc... i don't know if you can tell, but i had noooo idea how to end this xoxo


End file.
